Snape's Secret
by GirlOnFire84
Summary: I can't believe I'm doing this, how did I let them talk me into playing that stupid game....I HATE THEM!. I'm gonna kill Harry and Ron....that’s if I don't die first, god I can't believe I'm doing this' thought Hermione


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, I on the other hand have never owned anything but a big colorful couch

It all started when Harry looked up from his potions book and sighed "I'm so bored, I can't concentrate on this any more, let's do something else". Hermione frowned and was just about to tell them they needed to keep studding for their test tomorrow when Ron perked up "yeah same here! I need a break before my brain turns to mush".

"You mean it wasn't already?" Harry said with a snort

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said leaning back in his chair stretching, stopping just before he tipped over backwards.

Hermione kept reading over her potions notes while Harry and Ron debated on what they should do.

"Chess..?" offered Ron

"Na we always play chess...what's something we haven't done in awhile?" Harry said looking around the common room. It was only a little after 12:00 and everyone else had already gone to bed but the three of them. Suddenly Ron slapped the table hard with his hand 'a little harder then he mint too' making Harry jump.

"I know!" Ron exclaimed while rubbing his hand trying to stop the stinging "what about truth or dare?"

"NO!" Hermione said immediately looking up at Ron "We need to study".

"Awe, come on 'mione, we need a brake, just play a few rounds at lest... and then we promise we'll study 'til we die" said Harry, with a fant mutter of"which wont be too much longer" from Ron. Then both boys made those sad puppy-dog eyes they knew she couldn't say no to.

Finally after about ten minutes of begging--mostly on Ron's part, Hermione gave in. Hopefully it wouldn't end like it did the last time they played, Harry trying to get off the floor--which is hard to do with your legs frozen behind your head, Ron with a bloody nose and Hermione with blue hair that took her two days to turn back to normal.

"Ok I'll go first, truth or dare...Harry" Ron said grinning

Harry thought carefully "I guess truth"

"Chicken!...ok so how fare have you gone with Cho?" Ron teased

"No way! That's too personal, I'm not gonna answer that, I want another question!'

"You have to answer that's the rules! And you don't get another question, so spill!"

"Fine...second base...happy?" said Harry a little grumpily "Ok Hermione truth or dare?" 

Hermione shook her head and sighed before saying "truth" she figured Harry wouldn't be as harsh as Ron, he knew better then to ask her anything she did notwant to answer.

After a minute or two of careful consideration Harry asked "um...I don't know...are you going out with anybody?"

"No...And if I were it wouldn't be any business of yours"

"Chill 'mione it's just a game" Ron said trying to calm Hermione down before she decided to stop playing "I pick dare"

"Ok, I dare you to stop playing this stupid game and get back to work"

" 'mione that's not a real dare! come on play right"

"Fine"

Over an hour later they were still playing but it had turned from truth or dare to just dare. Hermione was waiting, while Ron tried to come up with something really good for her to do, he had a strained look on his face almost like he was constipated. Then Ron's eyes went wide and a big grin spread across his face. Hermione just sighed, frowning, wondering what her next task would be.

"Snape!"

"Snape?" Hermione frowned a little confused

"Yeah! he's got rounds tonight...so I dare you to sneak into Snape's bedroom and take something, anything and you have to stay in there at lest 3 minutes!"

"NO WAY! That's too much, I quit!" Hermione said standing up "there is no way I'm doing that"

"You have to! Come on 'mione, Harry ran down the corridor naked when you dared him! How can this be any worse?"

"Besides the fact that Snape would kill me if he caught me in his bedroom...after hours on top of that, not much worse"

"You'll be fine, Harry and I will keep watch, and we'll let you know if he comes within a mile of his rooms...so you'll do it!"

Hermione just sighed as Ron told Harry to go get his map just to be on the safe side. She knew it would be no use to argue and they had done their dares, it was only fare.

So there she was 15 minutes later, down the stairs, through the potions classroom door, into Snape's office and through the door that lead to his rooms.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this, how did I let them talk me into playing that stupid game...I HATE THEM!. I'm gonna kill Harry and Ron...that's if I don't die first, god I can't believe I'm doing this'_ Hermione thought as she crouched looking around Snape's sitting room. It wasn't much, two old wing-back chairs facing a fire place on the fare side of the room with an enormous bookcase on the longest wall and an equally large liquor cabinet on the opposite wall. Hermione was almost side tracked by the thought of getting her hands on all those books but she had to stay focused, she didn't know how much time she would have and her 3 minutes wouldn't even start until she was in Snape's bedroom. Hermione looked to her left and saw the open doorway. She tip toed trying to stay as quite and small as she could.

Hermione made her way to the only door set in the small hallway _' looks like the teachers rooms would be more impressive, maybe it's just Snape he never did seem much for material possessions'_ As she looked around the small bedroom she saw only a full sized bed coming off the wall to her right with a door--which most likely lead to the bathroom on one side an a nightstand on the other, to her left was a chest of drawers and what looked to be a set of closet doors. Hermione took a deep breath, two steps forward and closed the door behind her.

Hermione slowly walked to the foot of the bed still looking around nervously _'What the hell am I suppose to do again...o'yeah take something' _Slowly Hermione walked over to the nightstand beside the bed. "Shit, I can't take anything Snape will notice as soon as he walks into the room...what was I thinking!" **2 minutes to go. **

Hermione opened the drawers on the nightstand. "EMPITY! Who has a nightstand with nothing in it?...O' I know _Snape_... come on..." Hermione moaned "I'll take a cough drop, toothpick, sock anything to get out of here" As she leaned down to close the bottom drawer back Hermione noticed that the sheet on the bed was slightly pulled back and she could see the tiniest bit of something sticking out from under the mattress. Her first thought was _'holy crap please don't tell me I've found the man's porn stash, I don't even want to know what he's into'_ Hermione couldn't help herself thou. The longer she stared at it the more she wanted to know what it was. She bit her lower lip, she knew she shouldn't but it was just to tempting to pass up. **1 minute to go.**

Hermione lifted up the edge of the mattress very slowly but what she saw made her gasp and she put her hands over her mouth dropping the mattress back in place. Taking a few seconds to calm down she lifted it again. _'No not porn, not porn at all!'_ It was something else...' **TIME!**

Harry and Ron were looking at the map, watching Snape checking classrooms on the 3d floor when Hermione came bursting out of the classroom, ran pass them and up the steps gasping for breath with tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a split second before taking off after her. They didn't stop until they reached the fat Lady's portrait. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath while wiping the tears from her eyes. Both Harry and Ron started asking what happened but she just shook her head, Harry said the password while Ron help Hermione into the common room.

Finally Hermione settled into one of the comfy chairs that were next to the fire. Ron just sat and stared as Harry stood in front of Hermione and asked "what happened? What did you see?" 

It was hard to understand Hermione, she was still gasping for Breath "I...would've...nev.." Hermione took another breath "never thought... "

"THOUGHT WHAT!" Ron cried looking a little scared

"Thought that Snape..." Hermione had to take another breath "was a...a..."

Hermione burst out laughing again she was turning red and had tears in her eyes. After the fit of laughter finally subsided, she finally managed to pull out the few items that she took before making a mad dashed out of Snape's bedroom. There was a cd, a magazine and a folded mini poster. Ron looked up a little confused but Harry started laughing just as hard as Hermione. Before Ron had a chance to ask what was going on Harry cried out through the laughter.

"HOLY SHIT!...Snape's a….CELINE DION FAN!"

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! thanks for reading & if you review (puts hands up) please be gentle. also let me know how I can improve...thanks


End file.
